Possession Complete
by KekoBean13
Summary: Mukuro wants to test Tsuna's 'capability' before taking over his body Yaoi 6927 MukuroxTsuna Smut, Slight bondage and stuff Enjoy


Possession Complete

Smutsmutsmutsmutsmutsmut

Mukuro wants to test Tsuna's 'capability' before taking over his body...

Enjoy ^^

6927692769276927

Mukuro leant back in his chair. It was tiring, waiting for the right moment, when the timid brunet let his guard down enough.  
So far, it was going perfectly. They were the only two in the whole house as Nana had gone shopping and Reborn was off doing who-knows-what.  
Mukuro's guise of helping Tsuna with homework allowed him to get closer to the boy without arousing suspicion.  
"Hey, why don't we take a break?" Tsuna interrupted Mukuro's musing. "I'm a little thirsty."  
"Of course Tsunayoshi," Mukuro agreed.  
The brunet left his seat to go fetch some drinks leaving Mukuro to prepare himself and thank the gods for his good luck.

"I'm back," Tsuna called as he opened the door with his elbow. Making sure not to drop either of the glasses in his hands, the boy closed the door behind him and turned to find an empty room in front of him.  
"Mukuro?"  
Tsuna wandered over to his desk and set the water down before turning to glance out the window.  
"Strange," Tsuna thought out loud. "I wonder where he went..."  
He started as slender arms wrapped around his shoulders from behind.  
"Ah!" gasped Tsuna in surprise. "Mukuro! I-Is something wrong?"  
Mukuro laughed, releasing his hold on the small teen, instead taking hold of his wrist.  
"Nothing's wrong, Tsunayoshi," the blue-haired teen spun Tsuna away from the window, throwing him onto the bed. "I just got tired of waiting is all."  
The brunet lay slightly winded, giving Mukuro enough time to slide ontop of him, pinning him down.  
"W-What do you m-mean?" Tsuna stuttered, frightened by the glint in heterochromatic eyes.  
Mukuro leant down and looked Tsuna straight in the eye, trident conjured and dangerously close to Tsuna's face.  
"I want your body, Tsunayoshi." he purred dangerously. "I want it and I cannot wait any longer."  
Chocolate brown eyes widened, the brunet was petrified. He tried shifting away from the barbs of the weapon, though his efforts were in vain, head pressed against the arm holding the older teen up as the weight above the boy pinned him down expertly.  
Tsuna couldn't help the small whimper that sounded between his lips, knowing that escape would be impossible for him.  
The sadistic pineapple laughed in delight seeing the terrified face in front of him.  
He paused.  
This look, the understanding of pure terror; it was not enough for him. He needed more.

"Although, I have one last thing to do before I take over your body," he smiled crookedly as chocolate orbs looking up at him with a glimmer of hope.  
His sinister smile grew even wider as he dispelled his trident and lowered himself down so that his mouth was next to the boy's ear.  
"I want to test its capability."

There was no time for Tsuna's response as Mukuro crushed his lips against the brunet's, tongue seeking entrance into the other's wet cavern. He drew back as Tsuna kept his mouth clamped shut, trying to turn his head away.

Mukuro clicked his tongue in mock disappointment.  
"Oya Sawada, that's no way to be."  
Tsuna writhed beneath him, freeing his hands and pushing at Mukuro's chest.  
"G-Get off me..." the brunet protested weakly, his feeble attempts prompting a chuckle from his captor.  
"Well if that's how you're going to be..." Mukuro sat back and grasped Tsuna's hands, pulling them up above his head on either side of a post in his headboard. He conjured up a length of rope and wrapped it securely around the boy's thin wrists, and again through the middle before tying off the end of the remaining rope on the pole.  
Tsuna wriggled and squirmed as Mukuro finished binding him. He brought his leg up, attempting to kick the man only to have his ankles seized and tied in the same manner at the opposite end of the bed.  
The brunet pulled his legs up sharply, frantically trying to free himself but they only went so far up before the rope became taunt and he could move no further.  
Mukuro sat beside him watching in amusement as the boy wore himself out. He lay there, panting slightly, as he finally realized his efforts were useless.  
The older teen chuckled again as he straddled the boy's stomach, leaning his head in his hand as the other traced circles down Tsuna's collarbone.  
"My turn now?" he smiled mockingly. In an instant, the brunet's clothes were torn off with little thought to the garments.  
Tsuna 'eep'd as he tried to cover himself with his legs, only to be stopped once again by his restraints. He shuddered as Mukuro's hands trailed down his torso in wavy lines before sliding under him to grab his hips and pull him upwards to meet the other.  
The brunet felt incredibly uncomfortable as the elder leant forward causing their members to brush against each other through the thin layer of fabric. A small moan escaped his lips before he could stop it.  
Mukuro paused in his actions, smirk growing wider.  
"Oh, you like that?" he asked huskily.  
He sat back on his heels before leaning in again, closer this time, repeating the motion twice.  
Tsuna was slightly more prepared this time, although still could not prevent a slight whimper from sounding.  
"Eager aren't we?" Mukuro teased, dropping Tsuna's hips in favour of toying with the fleshy nubs on his chest.  
"M-Mukuro..." Tsuna stuttered. "Don't... Don't do this..."  
he begged.  
A blue eyebrow was cocked in his direction. "Oh, but where would the fun be in that?" Mukuro asked fake innocently.  
"Pl... Please..."  
"Oh alright!" the bluenette huffed sitting back again.  
"Thank you..." Tsuna whispered, sighing in relief and missing the hidden smirk.  
"Would you rather I do this?"  
Tsuna yelped as he felt a finger protrude into his uncovered hole. Mukuro's smirk returned to full view.  
"Was that a yes?" he mocked as another finger joined the first, delving deeper into Tsuna's entrance.  
He wriggled them around a little, manoeuvring them scissor-style as the body beneath him tensed and squirmed, accompanied by poorly concealed gasps.  
"Oh I'm sorry," Mukuro said with fake concern as he removed the fingers. Tsuna relaxed slightly as the blue-haired teen paused in his speech to smother his fingers in a large coat of saliva.  
It didn't last long as the slender muscles forged their way in once again.  
"Is that better?" Mukuro chuckled as Tsuna yelped in pain and surprise.  
Another finger joined the fray causing Tsuna's moans to escalate.  
"N-No..." the boy whimpered."Mukuro... S-Stop..."  
Mukuro paused and looked up at the brunet.  
"Oya, you're rather vocal aren't you Sawada?" with his free hand, the blue-haired teen stroked gently along Tsuna's twitching member. As if to prove Mukuro's point, the brunet let out a low moan.  
"Tut tut, Tsunayoshi. We can't be having that now can we?"  
Once again, Mukuro leant forward and covered the younger boy's mouth with his own. He drew out the kiss long enough to leave Tsuna gasping for breath by the end of it.  
The blue-haired teen took advantage of the younger's stunned state by forcing a wad of cloth into his mouth.  
"We must take precautions, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro told him as though speaking to a small child. "You do have neighbours after all."  
Risk taken care of, Mukuro resumed the widening of Tsuna's entrance, stretching the hole with saliva-coated fingers. He watched in delight as the brunet became harder and harder with each movement.  
Finally, Mukuro deemed it wide enough and shifted himself so that his bent knees were under Tsuna's thighs, propping them up.  
He prostrated over Tsuna's stomach, his nose in line with the younger's belly button. The blue-haired teen folded his hands beneath his chin as he looked at his shivering captive, sinister smirk perfectly in place.  
"Getting hard already Sawada?" Mukuro asked mockingly as the brunet whimpered in weak protest. "Oh, but we haven't even started."  
He chuckled and drew back slightly, tongue flicking out to give Tsuna's belly button a good scouring. It made the boy squirm a little but served no other purpose other than teasing Mukuro himself.  
The blue-haired man straightened up, ghosting his fingers over Tsuna's now perfectly erect member. He was pleased at how it quivered at his touch.  
"Enough teasing," he said to himself. "Now the real fun begins."  
His own clothes suddenly discarded, the illusionist nudged the head of his own hard organ into position not-quite inside the brunet's virgin hole.  
He hesitated to glance up at Tsuna's expression, eyes screwed shut in terrified anticipation, before he thrust himself in sharply.

The cry that followed after was one that, muffled as it was, caused delighted shivers to run up Mukuro's spine. He drew back and thrust in again, leaving no time for the brunet to collect himself. Again, he repeated the motion, thoroughly enjoying the moans of pain and revolted pleasure.  
He worked himself into a rhythm, pulling Tsuna's hips up to work with him and allow him more freedom.  
Mukuro searched around inside as he thrust, seeking that one spot that would fly him into ecstasy. His searching paid off as Tsuna cried out, muffled through his gag.  
The blue-haired teen arched his back in exaltation. His concentration wavered and Tsuna's bonds wavered before disappearing. It took a few moments for the boy to realize, as he shuddered again, his arms flew up to grasp Mukuro's shoulders. He dug his fingers in leaving crescent marks in the illusionist's skin, drawing blood as the thrusting continued. Mukuro was nearing his limit, panting slightly. He gasped, releasing everything into the boy squirming weakly beneath him.  
The blue-haired teen withdrew and sat back on his heels. Tsuna fell limp beneath him as Mukuro began mopping himself up enough to clothe himself.  
"Yes, I do believe you'll make a wonderful vessel," He commented lightly as he moved off the bed, gathering garments as he went.  
"But I suppose that shall have to wait until next time."  
Mukuro paused at the door chuckling to himself. He ghosted out trailing eerie purple mist behind him leaving the now-soiled Vongola Decimo to collect himself.


End file.
